Lucy Heartfillia, The Strongest Dragon-slayer
by fairyeater123
Summary: Lucy comes back from Edolas and everyone forgets her. They pay attention to the Strauss sibling that is back from the supposed dead. What will happen to our celestial wizard? Read to find out. Might be some NaLu but not sure yet. Rated T because I am paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Starting over so here it goes! Hope this one doesn't mess up as well! If you have no idea what I am talking about, don't worry, I am just a crazy person! Now, onto the story!**

Chapter 1: The Betrayal of Fairy Tail

**Lucy p.o.v**

I woke up that day feeling refreshed and happy, but little did I know that this morning would be the last time I smiled naturally in a very long time.

As I made my way to the Guild that morning after hastily getting dressed, I thought about what might happen. I had been ignored my most in the guild for 6 months, because they were trying to make up for lost time with the Strauss sibling that had come back from the 'dead'. I wondered if they would notice me today. If he would notice me.

I took a deep Breath and walked calmly through the Guild doors and greeted everyone as I always had done. "Hello, everyone!" I smiled, but only got few people to look at me, namely Laxus Dreyar, Master, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, and Wendy Marvel. With that, I sat down and sighed.

"What can I get ya, Lucy?" Mirajane asked politely. She shook me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm, wah- wait oh. Just a vanilla milkshake, please."

"Hey, LUCE!"

I turned around to see none other than the team who had ignored and neglected me the most strutting towards me.

"Oh, hi Natsu!" I called. Was he finally noticing me?! I am so happy! Wait, why wasn't Lissanna with them? I frantically looked around for my friend. I found her in the opposite corner sobbing and mouthing 'I am so sorry'. That's when I noticed that everyone looked at me with pity. Have I missed something?! Wait, no, it couldn't be! Were they really going to-

"We er- needed to talk to you, Luce. See, we were kind of er- thinking of um, putting Lissanna on the team." I was cut off, but quickly recovered.

"Natsu," I said in a deadly voice. "Why is my best friend crying? What did you do to her?"

"Well, we sorta told her what we were um gonna say to you." He shivered. I laughed on the inside.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Well, we kinda um wanted Lis to join the team and er for her to take er your um place." He spoke with a high pitched voice at the end. I glanced at Lissanna. She was shaking her head and covering her mouth while tears poured from her eyes.

"Is this your dicision as well Gray? Titania?" I asked. Gray slowly nodded his head. After wincing at what I had called her, Erza did as well. That's it. My heart shattered.

"We thought that this way, you could get stronger, you know, so you won't have to hide behind those stupid spirits of yours all the time, or waiting on us to save ya. You could do solo missions and we wouldn't destroy stuff and you could get all the money instead!" My broken heart turned into anger with each word that came out of his idiotic mouth. Did he just call my spirits stupid, and me weak?! I growled at him and he shivered again.

"If this is your dicision than I will support you. I wish you the best on your future missions, Gray, Erza. But Natsu, I have only these words to say to you. First and for most, if anyone is stupid, it is you, not my spirits. I can depend on them and I love them. They are true friends. Secondly, they were more like friends than you could ever hope to be. They are stronger and more wise. So shut your damn mouth if you don't have anything good to say about them!" Everyone, including Natsu and Lissanna stared at me with open mouths. A dark aura was surrounding me now, and I could feel my spirits' dark aura surrounding me as well. I had a murderous glare on my face and Natsu took a step back. "And lastly, I want you, Nastu Dragneel, son of Igneel the fire dragon, and anyone else who says this to know that I, Lucy Heartfillia, AM NOT WEAK!" I screamed the last part and punched Natsu in the face. He was sent flying.

"Luce I-" he started.

"Do me a favor Natsu, and shut the hell up!" I stormed into the Master's office.

Lissanna just sat there, tears escaping from her face, shaking her head.

**Master's office, makarov's p.o.v**

I looked up as I heard the door slam and Lucy Heartfillia step into my office, tears running down her face.

"Master, I wish to leave Fairy Tail."

I nodded. She didn't need to explain. I knew what she had gone through. Being ignored for 6 months by her family was finally taking it's toll. "Will you return, my child?" I asked sadly, my first tear escaping from my face against my will.

"I don't know, but if I do, I will come back stronger than ever before, master. If there is one thing you have taught me to do, it is chase my dreams and achieve them, so that is what I will do. Thank you, Master. You acted more like a fatherly figure than my real dad ever could. I will miss you." She concluded, crying silently. I waved my hand and her mark turned into glitter and disappeared. She hugged me and started to stand up. "Lucy Heartfillia, be careful on your quest." With that, I transported her to her apartment. I started sobbing on my desk. How could they, my children, shun another child like that?! They will be punished. But I dissided that I would see how long it took for my children to notice that their once dear Lucy had left.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Ready for the next chapter?! I am! Also, for pairings, tell me which ones you want so I can decide who is going with who. Okay, that's enough of your precious reading time! Onto the story!**

**Chapter 2: The Pain of Losing Family**

**Lucy P.O.V. **

I was transported by Master to my apartment. I silently thanked him because I didn't think I could face Natsu after what I had done. I fell asleep sobbing into my pillow after I had realized what happened. I woke up and disided to talk to the land-lady about moving. She was heart-broken but understood. After this, I packed my things and called on Virgo. "Hi, Princess! Do you want to punish me now?" "Virgo! No! I wanted to ask if you could keep all of my duff in the spirit world until I find a new place?" "Of course, Princess. I know this must be hard for you but your other spirits and I think this is for the best. Shall I help you find a house once you reach your destination?" "Thank you so much Virgo! You always came through in the end I thank you for that. Could you also get Loke for me, please?" "Yes, princess." She called, and with that she disappeared in a flash of light along with all of my belongings except for a duffel bag filled with jewels, clothes, etc. she also left me breakfast.

Loke appeared. "Princess, you called?" He asked. "Uh, yeah. Loke, I know you are a member of Fairytail so, if you want to stay. Go ahead. I won't stop you. I just want to say thank you for protecting me." I said. He laughed. "Ha, me, go back to Fairy Tail without you? Not Gonna Happen. Listen and listen carefully. I will never leave you for any reason, do you understand? And if you haven't forgotten, I was called stupid by a certain dragon-slayer, so if I go there now, I will most probably start a fight, which wouldn't be good for the new guild hall, so where ever you go, I won't leave your side. That's what family are for, right?" He held out his fist waiting for me to knuckle punch. I giggled and did as he had wanted. He smiled and we set off. "Where should we go, Loke?" I asked. "You want to get stronger, right? Then we will go to a place where only spirits know about it. We will go to where the star energy is at its strongest, princess. We will go to the Celestial Grove." He replied, and with that, we set off on a journey that would take us 7 years to complete before we reached our goal.

**Lissanna's P.O.V. **

Three months. Three months until the guild, save a few, realized lucy had left. Maybe it was because I was distant towards everyone, including Natsu. I refused to talk to the dense dragon-slayer. I ignored him as he had done to Lucy. Lucy. Lucy why did you leave us? I thought you would never leave me, but now I see you had no other choice. Still, I wish you would come home. Though you send me letters, I miss your smile and your laugh. Please come back. I need my friend.

**Mirajane P.O.V. **

I sighed for the millionth time that day. Me and my sister had been doing that a lot lately. I wasn't very social anymore. Three months. Three months and they haven't noticed a certain missing family member?! I got angry. I had also been doing that a lot lately, too. I took it out on the poor trees in a forest. How could those idiots not notice Lucy was missing?! I wanted so badly to tell them, to see their faces as they finally realized their celestial wizard was missing, but Master said no. He said that it would be better to wait and see how long it took to realize she was gone. Despite these feelings, I still mourned for my friend, my light in the darkness, I longed to see that smile that would make my day. I wonder how Wendy is doing. She cut herself off of Team Natsu and has been going on dangerous solo missions ever since. She has also become cold to almost everyone, except for those of us in the guild that remember Lucy. Still I wish she would-. Someone opened the doors. I looked up to see none other than the sky dragon-slayer herself, a bag bulging with jewels. I waved to her and she smiled back. WAIT, WHAT?! She hasn't smiled since Lucy left! What happened?!

**Wendy P.O.V. **

I walked through the doors of my guild, fairy tail. Fairy Tail. I growled like a dog. I had nothing against the master, but the guild members... They were horrible. I mean, who FORGETS FAMILY?! WHO FORGETS THE ONE PERSON THAT LIFTED THEM OUT OF THE SHADOWS AND HELPED THEM SEE WHO THEY CAN REALLY BE?! I HATE THEM! EVERY LAST FAIRY THAT HURT LUCY! I smiled at Mira, which caught her off guard. I giggled inside my head. Mira tried to return the smile but ended up looking like she was frightened. Scratch that, very frightened. Was my smile all that scary? Just then I heard two male voices arguing. I froze and sniffed the air. It was THEM. Her, Lucy's old team was back from a mission. Just then, a pink-haired bimbo dragon-slayer came barging through the doors. Falling on his face, grey on top of him. Igneel must be so proud, I thought to myself. "Boys!" The voice of Titania Erza Scarlett rang through the air of the guild hall. "Psh. Team Natsu, messing up as always." I said, loud enough for the whole guild to hear. "What is your problem, Wendy?! You've been like this for three months. Why?! And why did you quit our team?!" Natsu asked. I snapped. What?! I have a problem?! Excuse me but isn't he the one who forgot his friend?!

"Ha! What's my problem?! You have the nerve to say that after what you did?! Do you have the slightest idea what you did, or are all of you just freaking idiots?! You seriously have to be pretty DAMN DENSE AND STUPID NOT TO NOTICE! Let me give you a hint as to why I never want to be on that team of yours, NATSU!" He was cowering in fear. Lissanna stood up from her stool. She nodded at me. "It's because a certain team-mate put her faith in you, YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL, AND YOU BETRAYED HER! YOU CALLED HER USELESS AND WEAK. YOU CALLED HER FRIENDS STUPID AND THAT SHE HAD TO BE SAVED BY YOU ALL THE TIME! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT ME OR LISSANNA WOULD EVER WANT TO BE PART OF A TEAM THAT DID THAT TO THEIR OWN TEAM-MATES?! IF YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT THEN YOU ARE A DAMN IDIOT, NATSU! I lost all respect for you that day. The day you called Lucy weak." Lissanna nodded her head. "Oh, and Natsu, dear, I hate you too!" Lissanna called over her shoulder. We walked over to Juvia and Mirajane to start up a conversation. The base of the conversation: I saw Lucy! And she still sent her thanks and good tides.

**Natsu's P.O.V. **

Lucy, why did I do that to you? Why would I hurt my friend? How could I forget you? Luce I-I am so so sorry. Please come back. I will never do that, I promise.

**Grey's P.O.V. **

Why did you leave? What did we do? I was trying to help, but it went wrong?! LUCY, don't leave me! I can't live here knowing that you haven't forgiven me! Come back, Lucy, please.

**FAIRY TAIL's P.O.V**

How could we be so heartless?! We let her go, and now we have lost the light to shine on us, our hand to help us, and the glue to our family in fairy tail. We have lost our Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Guys (or girls, which ever one you prefer)! Thanks for the reviews! So really not sure if I should put NaLu in so don't hate if I don't. Also, next chapter is super short just to get this part out of the way. Rest assured another chapter is coming today, if not two more so stay tuned!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own fairy tail.

Here it is! Be sure to review!

**Chapter 3: Training with Stars**

**Lucy p.o.v**

(Three month time skip -same as others-)

I had been training with Loke and Capricorn for three months to increase my physical abilities and fitness. I was more fit than I could have ever imagined! I suddenly realized that I hade changed a lot as well. My hair had now gone down to my belly and had a streak of dark blue in it. I no longer wore short clothing, instead I wore sweatpants to train in and I simple long sleeved shirt. Outside of training, I wore black jeans with a rip on the right knee, a dark blue tank top, and black and very worn in Doc Martins with dark blue laces. Though I went through changes, my eyes never changed. They were still the same deep chocolate brown they had always been.

I fell asleep in my training clothes because I was to worn out to actually get changed out of them. (Whoops). I lied down on the bed of blankets that was made for me and instantly fell asleep. I dreamed of dragons and stars. Little did I know that when I woke up, I would have a dragon willing to train me.

Her name was Celestia, and she told me that she would train me to be the first celestial dragon-slayer that was to ever live. I quickly nodded my head and the training began.


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up, guys? Tell me if this works, please!**

**I do not own Fairytail sadly. **

**Chapter 4: Losing Family**

**Juvia P.O.V.**

Love Rival-no-Lucy, why did you leave us? I miss you. (The reason why Juvia is speaking in first person will be explained later. For now, don't worry about it) I sighed. I doubt she will come back. What they did to her was unforgivable. I can remember the day she gave up hope that they would notice her.

Flashback

_"Hey, everyone!" Love Rival called. After only getting greetings from a few, and a smile from a bored Lissanna talking to Natsu, she sat down, looking like she was on the verge of tears. Juvia walked over, and sat next to Love Rival. "What is wrong?" Juvia asked, speaking quietly so others would not hear, though Juvia doubts that they would care. _

_"J-Juvia, wh-what if I was j-just a re-replacement for L-Lissanna? What if they never really cared about me?! What if- what if he never cared about me?" She sniffled. I gave her a hug. "You may have been a replacement for others, but you will never be a replacement to Juvia." She smiled. "Thanks, Juvia. You are a good friend as well." _

_Flashback end_

She was so sad. Even after being her a while, I still cannot see what made them turn their back on family. It was shameful. And now that they finally got over sobbing for her loss, they want to find her. I know she won't be pleased, but secretly, I hope they find my friend.

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I just came back from another "mission". I had different meaning of mission now, though. Missions would be to go to different towns in search of Lucy Heartfillia. I didn't mean to call her weak! I just meant that she could get stronger than she already was, but she took it differently. I should have made my position more clear! I should be punished for my incompetence. I know, Lucy, could slap me. If she where here, that is. Ugh. Stupid me. She is gone because of my incompetence.

I stopped eating cake after a while. I didn't have time to enjoy things such as that when Lucy was still missing! What kind of friend would I be if I distracted myself from finding her?! I suppose I would be the kind to show favoritism towards another friend and neglect the other, I guess.

"Listen up, you brats!" The voice of the master echoed through the halls. I ignored it and picked up another mission to look for Lucy at. "Erza Scarlett, PUT THAT DAMN PAPER DOWN AND LOOK AT ME!" He yelled at me. I reluctantly lifted my head in his direction, so I would not get smashed by his massive fist. I was reluctant to do anything other than search for my friend. "Since you are all here and remember that Lucy Heartfillia was part of our guild, I have letters from her addressed to the following: Natsu, Erza, Grey, Lissanna, and one addressed to the whole guild. I will read the guild one now, and then the members I named will come up and receive their started to read the letter addressed to everyone.

_"Fairy Tail,_

_You were my dream guild, My family, and my friends, or so I thought. When Lissanna came back it was like I had never existed. My time in Fairy Tail was a living hell for me, but only few helped me get through it. Juvia, Mirajane, Master, Laxus, and Wendy, I wish I didn't have to leave you, but I do. Fairy Tail, you neglected, ignored, and used me. I never thought that all I was in your eyes was a replacement for a friend that had 'died'. I know now that this was not the case but it is too late. You have hurt me, fairy tail, and I thought we were family. Though you may have hurt me, what will pain me the most are the good memories tarnished by the thought of betrayal. Farewell, Fairy Tail, and don't forget me. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Lucy Heartfillia."_

The guild was silent. Levy had started to cry as well. Soon, others began to break down, as well. I walked over to Master where he handed me and the other people called neatly written letters. Mine read,

_Erza Scarlett, _

_You were like the older sister that I never had. I always thought it would stay that way, but apparently, it won't. I am sorry for being weak, and cowering behind you all. I want you to know that, as I am not sure if I will see you again. I want to say another thing. When you read this letter, I know you will search for me. I want to say that you will not find me. I also know that when Natsu has read his letter, he will most likely go on a rampage, I want you to get my newly published book from my house. It will be dark blue with stars on it. I want you to come to the guild with it in hand and hit him hard on the head (hahahah. Like maka-chop for all you soul eater fans). I want you to give it to Levy and tell her that I said that I will keep my promise. Thank you for memories, Lucy_

I read my letter in shock. What?! I then saw what Lucy had predicted. Natsu getting angry. I ran to her apartment and fulfilled her wish. I truly am sorry Lucy. Please forgive me.

**End of chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Up late tonight reporting all my chapters so see if it works! I will as well! Until then, onto the story!**

** Chapter 5: I'm Going Home**

**Natsu's P.O.V. **

I silently read my letter over and over again.

_Natsu, _

_I want you to know that it was you who made me do this, not Lissanna. You ignored me, called me weak, and I couldn't take it anymore. You brought me to Fairy Tail, but once your friend returned, you didn't give me a second glance. I'll be honest with you, Natsu. I fell in love with you, but it seems that you don't return my feelings. I want you to know that now, the strongest feeling that I have for you now is hatred. You, of all people, betrayed me the most. This next part you will share with no-one, got it? I am coming back, Natsu. But I will be coming back as a person who will beat your sorry butt into tomorrow, you get me?! Natsu, I officially hate you. You will be the thing that drives me to do better, but not because I love you. It will be because I am determined to surpass you, and show you that I AM NOT AND WILL NOT EVER BE WEAK! These are my last words to you, Natsu. I hate you. _

_-Your newest rival, Lucy Heartfillia_

Newest rival?! Hates me?! When did she love me?! She thought I didn't love her?! Agh! What is wrong with me?! Why did I do this?! I smashed a table, breaking it into little bits. I started to destroy. First chairs, then tables and other things, when my felt like it was split in half. I looked at Erza, the source of the pain and yelled "What was that for?!" She completely ignored me and gave the book she had hit me with to Levy. She whispered something in Levy's ear, and Levy burst out crying. I stormed out of the hall, thinking about Lucy. That's when I realized I loved her.

**Lucy P.O.V**

_(Time skip 6 years)_

"Lucy, child, it's time." Celestia spoke, waking me up.

"Mum, I don't want to leave you! Please let me stay!" I said frantically. She was like my second mother and made me stronger than I could have ever dreamed of. I knew I needed to go back, but still, I didn't want to leave her. She had cared for and or protected me. As if reading my mind, she answered.

"Lucy, you have grown strong and I can do no more. You should leave and return to civilization, but before you go, wear this to remember me." She handed me a necklace. It was a circular crystal on black leather. Something was glowing inside.

"What is on the inside of the crystal, mum?" I asked.

"It is part of a star. Now, we must part ways. You know the spell. Go there when you are ready, my child, and remember me." And with that, my dragon, Celestia, flew away. I sighed, a few tears escaping my cheeks as I packed my bags. Yes, I knew the spell. The spell of teleportation. I thought of my old apartment, and in a second, I was there. After a heart-warming reunion with the landlady, I bought the house and thanked her again. I called on Virgo to bring all of my things to the house. Once I had settled in, I changed into black skinny jeans, a dark blue spaghetti top with a yellow dragon sign on the upper middle part, and black converse. My hair went down to my waist, so I pulled it into a high ponytail. My dark blue streak shown off for all to see. I put the necklace that Celestia had given to me on and put on a black leather key holder belt to hold the hundreds of keys I now kept. I hung the whip with my belt as well. I was ready. I headed down to the guild. I stood at the doors, but it was unusually quiet. I slowly opened the door. And I was greeted by the voice of Mirajane Strauss.

"We aren't looking for new members, so if you want to join, your request has been denied." She said quickly, not looking up from the glass she was cleaning. "But what if I want to re-join?" I asked, a smile spread upon my face. She looked up and gasped.

"L-lucy?!" She yelled. I nodded. She dropped the glass and it fell to the floor, but Mirajane didn't seem to notice. She laughed, tears streaming down her face as she tackled me with a hug, followed by Wendy, Juvia, and Lissanna. That's when everyone else looked at me and none of them could believe their eyes. Well, everyone except Natsu. Where was he anyways? Well, I will deal with that later.

"Is Makarov here?" I asked after returning many hugs and saying that, yes, I had forgiven all of them.

Mirajane nodded. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. I was hoping to see Makarov as the door opened, but instead came face to face with a pink-haired dragon-slayer, who staggered back in surprise. "Lu-Lucy?!" He stared at me. I panicked, and ran. I ran out the doors of the guild hall, but noticed he was tailing me. 'Uh-oh!' I thought. Luckily, my training with Loke and Capricorn kicked in, and soon I lost sight of him. I stopped and started taking deep breaths when I felt a hand securely stationed on my my to prevent me from running. It was him. "Luce," he whispered. 'Uh-oh' I thought again. This is bad

**End of chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Shorter than usual but I am putting a plot twist in soon so this is just setting up things. Read review and follow me! And now, onto the story!**

**Chapter 6: Lost Friend and Nearing Revenge**

**Lucy P.O.V. **

Uh-oh! What am I going to do?! How did he catch up to me?! Grrrr, does he even remember what he did to me?! That made me snap. I thought of what he had done to me in the past. I laughed. He looked quite surprised. "What's so funny?" I could tell he was curious, the dense idiot. He didn't even notice that I smell different! Hahah, that's a laugh! Wait, aren't I in trouble? My emotion face should do the trick. I looked at him and thought of all the bad things he had done to me and put it all into one glare, and voila! Instant Natsu-repellent! "Uh-uh um-" he stammered, while taking a step back. I cut him off so he couldn't talk anymore. It was my turn now, and the tables were turning. "Natsu, what the hell do you think you are doing? Get your DAMN HAND OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT, OR I SWEAR I WILL PUNCH YOU TO A PULP!" His hand shrunk away, but couldn't take a hint that I didn't want him there. I sighed. "If you can't take a hint, let me spell it out for you. I am not your friend! If you even bothered to read the letter I wrote than you know that I am nothing more than at the front of a long line of people who hate you! We are nothing more than rivals! You may have once been my friend, but I will never get hurt like that again. There is no point so get away from me!" I yelled. "I read the letter." He said. "And I am sorry that I was too dense to notice your feelings toward me. I will never let that happen again, Luce, so would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? I promise to protect you, always." Haha, what a load of bull. Aw, little baby flame brain likes me? Wait, did he just offer to protect me, again?! As if he thinks I am still weak?! Hah, try and get away with that now and you are bound to get burned. Literally.

"Oh my Natsu! Do you really mean it?! Of course my answer is..." I said in a sing-song high voice. "No. Oh, and by the way, I challenge you to a duel so I can finally prove that I am not weak." I say in my darkest tone and Natsu stared at me. Really, had I changed that much? Oh well! Wanting to avoid any further contact with that boy, I teleported myself to my apartment. I quickly barred all the windows and locked them tight. I then locked the door. Only then did I feel safe from the dragon-slayer who had broken my heart. I then changed into my pjs and fell asleep on my comfortable bed.

**Natsu P.O.V. **

How did this happen?! I didn't say anything like that! I didn't call her weak, so where did she get that from?! Ugh, why are girls like this?! I mean, all I did was say that I wanted to protect her, so why did she get mad?! And why does she think that she can beat me as well? I mean, it's not like I agreed or anything, and I don't understand why she was so cold to me! I mean, it's been 6 years! Well, better get ready for tomorrow. I have a feeling that if I don't actually fight her, the consequences will be much, much worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! It's a short chapter, and I had a lot of things todo but here it is! **

**Chapter 7: A Promise, A Fight, and a Shining Star**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu shouted. "If I will the fight, you have to go out with me!"

I laughed. "You must really be desperate, Natsu! I agree, but if I win, you are not allowed to fight anyone, and I mean anyone, for a whole month!"

"Deal!" Natsu said, not realizing what he had just agreed to.

"Begin!" The shout from Master was signaling the start of the battle between me and Natsu. I had just got my guild mark back, this time golden and on my right shoulder. 'Only fitting, since All the other dragonslayers from the guild have theirs like this, though I still don't have and exceed...' I was lost in thought and barely dodged the first attack sent at me. I smiled. 'Oh, I forgot! I am supposed to be fighting! Yay!' (Lucy has become very absent-minded and childish) I dodged another attack and punched Natsu in the gut, and he was sent flying. There was a collective gasp. I didn't use my magic because I didn't want to show them yet. Natsu shakily got up and came at me again. This time I grabbed his arm and threw him to the other side of our arena. I giggled. He looked just like a doll I had when I was little, minus the, uh, looks. My doll was much prettier.

I walked over to him, a smirk on my face, and started punching like there was no tomorrow. He tried to defend himself, but ended up getting knocked out in the end. "Oops! Didn't mean to beat him that hard!" I smiled shyly at all of my guild mates, who looked at me in awe.

"Lucy Heartfillia is the winner!" Shouted Master as he came to greet me. "And if you can beat your next opponent, Erza Scarlet, you will become S-class."

"Okay, Master!" I shouted gleefully, hoping to find a better opponent than 'flame brain'.

**(Timeskip 1 hour)**

Though it was hard not to use my magic, I finally beat the great Titania. She and I were in really bad shape, but I was the only one still standing. I took another deep breath before collapsing. Before I blacked out, though, I heard Master announce that I was now an S-class wizard. Good, I thought before I finally lost consciousness.


	8. Disclaimer

It seems as though I have forgotten to put a disclaimer up. Woe is me my fellow readers and fanfictionists. I am truly sorrowful for my mistake. My hope is that you will all forgive my misshapen.

I say this once and for all! I own not Fairy Tail, though if had, Lucy and Natsu would be together already, and so would Levy and Gageel.

NaLu and GaLe 4eva! Toodles readers.


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter, sorry I am really behind in uploading.

Chapter 9

I punched him through a wall. Yes, I, Lucy Heartfillia, punched the great Salamander through a wall. Well, maybe two or three. I kinda got mad.

"I told you before! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME LUCE, SO DON'T!" I screamed, and if I didn't have the attention of all the guild, my screaming sure did it now. He staggered up, hurt all over his face. Maybe I was too hard on him. Maybe I should apologize. Wait, NO! I warned him last time! He hole that was made in my wall was built back up. He was doing this to me. HE was driving me crazy. It was HIS fault. Still, I felt bad. I wasn't cruel, but he needed to learn his lesson. Sorry Natsu. I then proceeded to punch him in the gut.

"And that was for everything after."

"Luce-I mean Lucy! I am sorry for the pain that I caused you. I am sorry for ignoring you, but I do not apologize for my feelings. I love you Lucy Heartfillia, and I always will."

I stared at him. He was actually apologizing? How sweet! Maybe he really has changed! Wait, what was it he just said? His last sentence, was that from a line in my book?! How cheesy! Grrrrr- He looked hopeful for a moment before seeing my expression.

I held him up by his shirt.

"How cheesy do you thing I am?! And if you are going to go picking lines from a book, try not to use the cheesiest line from my FAVORITE BOOK!" I laughed. He was just sooo dense! "I mean, who did you think I was? I would never fall that load of crap that just came out of your mouth, new Lucy or old Lucy, that line is just a load of bull!" I laughed uncontrollably, and dropped the pinkette. I then used a sleeping spell so that I could use my magic. Everyone, fell softly to the floor, most snoring. I quickly used a celestial time spell to repair the damages that had been made, and woke everyone up, pretending to be asleep, but before I could get up again, warm hands pulled me into their embrace. Oh my freaking God, why must it be me?! I punched the owner of the warm hands in the face, and it turned out to be Natsu.

"And that's for the kiss and your one-sided hug, Flame-Brain."


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapter! Wow, couple of chapters and finished a story in one night. Oh I am so going to regret not going to sleep earlier. Anyways, enjoy! Last chapter of the story. Yeah, I know. Pretty short, but hey, there will probably be a sequel, so don't worry your pretty little heads about that, my dear readers.

Chapter 10:

(6 month time-skip)

Lucy pov

6 months. 6 months of that annoying Flame-head begging for me to finally forgive him. I wouldn't forget, of course, but I figured it was time to let go, although I really doubted that we would ever be in the relationship he wanted us to be in, but we were friends. Or rather the relationship he had with Erza, but a little more friendly. Me and Lissanna were like sisters. She actually spoke to Natsu a week ago! She was telling him and Grey to shut their mouths, but it was still progress. Natsu has tried to kiss me 3 times and failed all of them, and in return getting a punch in the face. *sigh* he still hasn't learned.

(TimeSkip 1 year)

Well, a lot has happened here at the guild. I finally showed everyone my powers in yet another fight against Natsu. Oh, did I mention that Gageel and Levy finally got together? It's so cute! Me and Lissanna are best friends and she actually talks to Natsu now, though there is a wound that will never heal. I forgave Natsu, though I don't really talk to him much. It's been good, but now I start to wonder if I really fit in here anymore. Nah, this is my home, they all tell me, but I wonder if it is. I'm going on a mission, a very long mission, and I don't know if I will come back.

The End! Or is it?


End file.
